Morning Watch
by avery18
Summary: [ONE SHOT] [MirokuXSango] The morning started with the same boring routine, that is until she drove by. R


Morning Watch

By Beth

The grass glistened with fresh morning dew just like every other day of the officer's life. Every morning he waited off to the side of Highway 145 for the ritual speeders to drive by him on their way to work. Normally he just let them continue with their own busy little lives, occasionally picking off the exceptional few that dare to push the acceptable speed limit. Today seemed no different than his usual boring weekdays he spent training the new recruits. After explaining to the Rookie Shippo about the usual routine a cherry red sports car flew past going 35 over.

Determined to properly train the rookie he turned on his lights and chased after his prize. The corrupt pulled off to the side and started to busy herself with hiding something which would probably only cause her more trouble. He stepped out of his car while instructing the rookie to do the same. He grinned as he approached the vehicle noticing this one as a rare catch.

When he reached the window she already had it rolled down with license and registration in hand. Normally he would be impressed but instead he drunk in her slinky black cocktail dress that fit her perfect form tightly.

"Good morning Officer Miroku. How has your day started?" She asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"Decently enough. I'm assuming you found something tasty enough to have you speeding on your way." He replied, never taking his eyes off of her dress.

"Well I caught your eye and that alone is tasty enough." She smiled noticing exactly what caught his attention. "It's a shame that you are not alone. Otherwise we could spend a little time together and I could show you just how tasty I think you are."

The officer chuckled, "as I'm sure you are fully capable of doing, under different circumstances I'm sure."

The rookie stirred a little, feeling uncomfortable that the officer did not protest to her flirting but seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it.

"So what did you catch so bright and early this morning?" He asked. "Besides me that is."

"Oh nothing really. I just alleviated a rather large burden from a rather stressed collector."

He smirked at the woman. "I'm sure you believe that he should be thanking you for your work."

She smiled since he caught onto her little game so easily. "Completely. I even left him a business card so that he could call upon me again."

"In the form of a small cat trinket with two tails I assume?"

"Well naturally." She smiled again.

The rookie gasped "You're the legendary jewel thief! You're Kirara!"

She looked at the rookie as if just noticing him. "That is one name I go by, yes."

The rookie looked back at the officer, as if expecting him to arrest her on the spot. The officer on the other hand did nothing besides look at her as if disappointed in her work.

"Then you must understand that I have to ask you to either return it or turn yourself in to me now."

She pouted at the officer. "I'm sorry my love, but I simply can't do that. This piece could prove to be more important than you might think at first. They call it the Shikon no Tama."

The same story he heard so many times before. "Then why did you steal the car as well?"

Her face contoured to look a fake-sort of hurt. "I actually bought this, but now it looks like I'll have to sell it since you found me."

"Ah Sango, I don't see you being the type to sell such a nice car simply because of me."

She contemplated it shortly. "Hm.. perhaps you're right, I'll just have to trust you won't mention it, although I will need to change the license plate at least. Just to be sure."

He nodded, knowing she would do that anyway. "Then I am assuming we are done here. There is no point in filling a report on a license plate that will no longer be valid."

"Very well, but I think you are forgetting something." She replied.

"What might that be?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

A sexy sort of smile spread across her face as she reached for the door handle and stepped out of the sports car. The cocktail dress truly hugging to every curve of her body amplifying her sexiness. She wrapped her arms behind his neck and pulled him close enough so their lips barely touched.

"This" she whispered as she kissed him in ways that should be illegal. But it was all too real and all belonged only to her. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her even closer during their passionate kiss. Her hands started to wander trying to remove his uniform.

"Stop" he barely said as he broke the kiss, completely out of breath.

She rubbed her body against him earning a moan from his lips. "You know you want me to keep going."

She responded trying to initiate the kiss again but he pushed her away. "Sango, the rookie. And we're on the side of the road, people are watching us."

She sighed knowing defeat. "Some things never change huh? Thank you Miroku." She kissed him softly on the cheek and slipped back into her car disappointed.

Before she drove off she looked back to him and smiled, "I never forgot you know."

He nodded to show that he acknowledged what she meant then turned back to his patrol car. The rookie was dazed for a moment then chased after the officer as the cherry red car re-entered the highway traffic.

"Why did you do that? She's on the FBIs most wanted list and you let her get away!!" He shouted to his superior officer.

The officer paused before he opened his door, thinking of the woman who just left.

"Because, she's my wife."


End file.
